Break's Sick Day
by Humanity's Curse
Summary: Gilbert wanders the halls, unable to sleep, when he decides to enter a certain silver haired man's room. What happens when Break wakes up while he's there? Just a short oneshot I wrote because I love this couple. I promise it's better than it sounds- I just suck at summaries. Plz read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again peoples. Alright so I wasn't originally planning on posting this but my friend really liked it (she loves this couple) and I figured what the hell? So here it is! Enjoy ^-^ **

I was extremely tired and it was extremely late. I wandered through the shell of a building, a ghost in the city of sleep. The halls of the house were eerily silent as every normal person I knew was sleeping, dreaming of whatever they wanted but could not have, peacefully unaware that once they woke up, that dream would be gone.

Dreaming is the reason I myself was awake. I had had yet another dream about a certain silver haired man I knew and had grown to love. I don't quite know when I had fallen for the candy addict, but one day, when we were on a mission together and he nearly died, I realized it'd kill me to lose him. It killed me to love him too. He never noticed my feelings and I couldn't ever tell him them, either. I could not bring myself to destroy what relationship I had with him on the slim chance that he would return my feelings. So every night I would torture myself until I fell asleep and could dream of the love perpetually out of my reach.

I sighed in annoyance and fisted my hand in my raven hair. Slowing my wandering and leaning against a wall, I lit a cigarette and took a long, soothing drag. I watched as the embers fell from it and danced through the darkness of the hall before snuffing out, suicidal in their beauty. As I watched the young fire, I thought about my situation. What the hell was wrong with me anyway? How could I have fallen for such a man? Everyone thought I was in love with Oz, which was the farthest from the truth. It is true that at some point I had grown to love the Vessalius boy, but it was only as a friend or brother, nothing more. I wasn't even close to thinking of _him_ that way. It fuckin killed me when I was in the same room as him and I couldn't even be near him.

Sighing, I removed my hand from my hair and examined the area of the house I was in. Once I realized where I was my heart practically stopped working. I was leaning on the wall outside of _his_ room. I muttered a million silent profanities. Of course. Of course I just had to be outside of hisGoddamn room. Closing my lips even tighter around my cigarette, I let my eyes slowly wander to the shiny doorknob of my favorite person's bedroom. I really wanted to open the door. He was asleep anyway. But what if he wasn't? Knowing my luck, the infuriating man would be awake and I'd never hear the end of it if he caught me. I sweat dropped as I thought of all the annoying things he could do. Would it be worth it? In answer, my hand silently closed around the cool metal of the doorknob and, after just a moment's hesitation, I turned it, slipping into an even deeper darkness.

I turned and let my eyes adjust to the darkness of Xerxes Break's bedroom as the door closed with a quiet and seemingly final _click _behind me. Once my eyes had adjusted, I scanned Break's messy room. Clothes were thrown everywhere, hanging on the backs of chairs, on his desk, all over the floors, and somehow, there was what appeared to be a pair of bunny boxers hanging from the chandelier. Only Break, I thought, smiling slightly and shaking my head. I then noticed his bookshelf, which was overflowing with books and documents, and Emily sitting on the nightstand by his bed. Finally, after my eyes had seen everything else in the room, they slid over to the bed where Break was snoring in an adorable fashion.

I took a step forward, watching Break as he breathed peacefully and the moonlight reflected off of his silver hair. When I was fairly close to the bed and had made it through the minefield that was his bedroom floor, I felt my legs tangle in something. My balance was thrown off and, despite my best efforts; I fell to the floor with a disturbingly loud thud, somehow managing to pull Break off of his bed in the process…and he was now half awake, shirtless, and on top of me.

If I could have died from embarrassment, I would have been dead about a hundred times over. However, I wasn't that lucky, so I ended up silently praying that God would strike me down with lightning and then make it rain so that it could stop the flaming blush that was painted all over my face. Cussing loudly, I tried pushing Break off of me. "I-I'm sorry, I tripped and I-I totally wasn't watching you sleep or anything! I just came looking for something and I-I got lost! Yeah, I got lost and…."

Break cut me off, laughing and saying, "What the hell, Gilbert? It's the middle of the fuckin night. And what do you mean you weren't watching me sleep? I look sooo sexy when I sleep." He winked and my blush grew ten times brighter. Not only from the sexy comment but from the fact that he was still on top of me and way too fuckin adorable when he's half awake.

"G-get off pervert! And you do not look sexy when you sleep! Why the hell would you even say that?! Do you even know what you look like when you sleep," I babbled, trying to hide my embarrassment with the current situation.

"But Gil you're so comfy," Break whined, burying his face in my chest and wrapping his arms around me.

"Wh-what are you doing?! I said let me go!" I was trying not to sound nervous, but my voice wasn't really working.

"C'mon Gil! Why can't I use you as a pillow? I'm sooo tired and like I said, you're sooo comfy. And you owe me for waking me up at this ungodly hour." He continued to use his whiny little kid voice as he buried his face deeper into my chest. He looked up at me from his one good eye and he put on a pouty face that made my attention go to his lips, which was not a good place for it to be. I really wanted to kiss him, but I refused to make this awkward situation worse.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you high or something? Drunk maybe? Are you even Break," I asked the man snuggling against my chest.

"How could I be drunk or high if I just woke up, idiot? And I take your answer to be a yes, birdie boy," he said drowsily, his eye only a small slit.

"Break," I hissed in aggravation. "You can be drunk or high at any time of the day and you know it! This is you we're talking about after all. And did you seriously just call me birdie boy!? Are you kidding me!? And will you please for the love of God get off!" I was extremely uncomfortably comfortable. My voice was barely working and Break wasn't helping by being clingy and adorable. All I wanted was one of two things, number one being that he let go of me so that I could get the hell out of there and hope that when he woke up in the morning he'd think this was all a dream; two being that he wasn't joking about me being a pillow and letting me stay. I really liked option number two, but it just felt so wrong. Why the sudden change in Break?

"I will not get off," he whined, "because you are going to be my pillow and because I don't want you to go! You're mine! Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine!" He then tightened his grip around my throat and pulled my head forward so that his face was resting in the crook of my neck. I could feel his warm breath on my exposed neck and as his lips brushed the skin there I shivered.

"I am not yours and there is no way in hell that I'm going to be your pillow," I said, my voice cracking and my blush deepening.

Whywhywhywhywhy, I thought frantically, my heart hammering in my chest as I looked longingly toward the door, the only thing signifying sanity. It was then that I realized that Break's normally cool skin felt extremely warm. Looking down at him, I placed my hand on his forehead and noticed that he had a fever; which, in a way, made me feel slightly better, and in another, crushed my soul.

"Break, are you sick," I asked him, this time slightly less panicky.

He laughed childishly. "Nope! Of course not! Why would you even say such a thing," he asked, still sounding stupid, his tongue thick with drowsiness.

I sighed. "Break, lets stand up, okay?"

He turned his face up to mine, still wearing a pout, and said, "No, you'll leave me. And I won't let you do that cause you're mine."

I sighed again, still blushing and uncomfortable with Break's close proximity. "If I promise not to leave can we stand up?"

Break looked as suspicious as a half awake person can, and said carefully, "Promise?"

"I promise," I said, feeling like I was talking to a five year old. An amazingly hot five year old that I just happen to love. Anyway…

"Okay," he said grudgingly. "But only cause you promised."

He then shifted his weight slightly so I could sit up. Our new position was him straddling my lap, looking drowsy and cautious, and me leaning back on my arms and examining the room. "Break, we really need to stand up. Can you do that for me?"

Break looked at me and smiled. "Of course. Anything for my Gil."

I blushed and looked away as he awkwardly climbed off of me, trying not to stumble in his partial slumber. I then stood up and turned to face Break, surprised to find him right in front of me. Slightly startled, I took a step back and stumbled over another random object. I looked down and found Emily, no longer on the nightstand, but on the floor. She had tripped me! Damn her! Stupid Emily! That evil little doll was the reason I was in this mess! I was pulled from my internal ranting by Break's head thudding lightly against my chest and him mumbling, "Giiilll! I don't feel good. Make me feel better!"

"U-uum okay Break. I'll help you feel better. Go lay down and I'll…do….something," I muttered awkwardly. He looked up at me, still drowsily suspicious.

"You won't leave me?"

"I would never leave you Break," I said quietly, my head down and my bangs shielding my eyes.

"Yaaay, Gil loves me. He'll never leave," Break said happily, stumbling toward his bed and falling onto the mattress face first. I smiled a little despite myself and then turned and exited the room, leaving the door cracked open to reassure Break that I was coming back, before I walked down the hall to the bathroom. I wet a cool towel and then went back to Break's room.

When I entered the room Break was leaning against the headboard and blinking drowsily. I walked over to the bed and sat next to him, placing the wet rag on his forehead and pushing his bangs away from his eyes."Do you feel better now," I asked.

"Yeah I do." He smiled.

"Good," I said, standing up and getting ready to leave. As I was walking away, I felt Break grab the back of my coat and tug. I turned and faced him. "Don't leave. Please," he said quietly. "I don't wanna be alone anymore."

I looked down at the man I loved, and I knew that he didn't love me and that for the sake of my friendship with him, I should refuse him and leave the room…but I couldn't. I'd dreamt of being able to hug him and kiss him and just be his closest companion for so long, and even if it was only for one night, I was okay with it. I sighed, bracing myself for my decision and hoping that in the morning the outcome of this wouldn't be too bad. "Yeah, I'll stay. Scoot over."

He complied, silently moving over and then lifting the blanket, offering me space. I crawled into the warmth of the bed and I swear to God my soul felt complete. Break wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my chest. That night, I fell asleep to the sweet scent of candy and I've never slept better.

…

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed. Shitshitshitshitshit, I thought frantically. Maybe Break won't tell anyone, I thought, hoping I was right.

I exited Break's room and walked to the main dining room. It was empty except for a silver haired man, much to my relief. Break was sitting at the table, eating breakfast. I futilely hoped that he wouldn't hear me and I could sneak by without him noticing, but luck wasn't on my side.

He turned to face me, his gold eye amused and glinting. "So you slept with me last night, hmmm?"

I blushed scarlet. "O-oh y-yeah. You were sick and you asked me to stay and I didn't want to leave you while you weren't feeling good…." I trailed off, my head down, my face hidden from view.

Break stood from his chair and walked slowly towards me, Emily resting on his shoulder, wickedly smirking at me. "If I recall correctly, you were the one who entered my room, at an ungodly hour, and watched me sexily sleep."

"You are not sexy when you sleep! We've been through this!" My blush was deepening by the minute and it was only getting worse as he got closer.

"Oh really? That's a shame cause you look really sexy when _you_ sleep. I found last night comfortable. It's not bad sleeping next to you." He was now in front of me and he was bending down to try and look into my eyes.

"S-shut up! Jesus! I was trying to be nice! And now you're fuckin teasing me for it." I looked another way and Break caught my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"I'm just kidding Gil. You know I love you." He looked serious, and my heart was beating insanely fast. I wanted to believe it but every part of me was screaming that it was too good to be true.

"N-no you don't. Quit screwing with me!"

Break frowned slightly. "I'm not screwing with you."

"Oh bull shit! God just leave me alone!" I pushed past him but he caught me around the waist and forced me to face him, crashing his mouth to mine. I stood frozen for a second, too shocked to move, before I kissed him back. When he pulled away, he smirked and said, "Told you so."

I blushed and just nodded. "Awww c'mon Gil, aren't you gonna say you love me back?"

My blush somehow got even deeper. I shook my head, completely mute. "Giiiillll," he whined. I continued to shake my head, but Break just pouted. "Okay, I guess you just don't love me back and you're gonna leave me right…..," he trailed off and then looked dejectedly at me.

"N-no that's not it…Break…..I-I-I l-love y-you. I would never leave you," I stuttered out in a whisper.

He smirked, hugging me and whispering in my ear, "I know. You promised." I blushed madly at the realization that he remembered _everything_ from last night, but I was ultimately happy. We stood like that for quite a while, just holding each other, until Break let me go, turning and walking back towards his breakfast. When he reached his seat, he turned to me and patted the one next to him.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry but I can't. I've got a bunch of work to do and I need to find Oz," I said sadly. Break, however, just shrugged and then went back to eating what appeared to be a waffle covered in chocolate and gummy bears. Really Break? Gross. I nodded once and mumbled goodbye, walking to the doors leading out of the dining room and into the main entry hall. Just as I pulled open the door and was getting ready to exit the room, Break called out as though he had suddenly remembered something, "Oh, and Gil?"

I turned to face him, curious. "Yeah," I asked.

Break smirked. "You drool when you sleep."

Blushing scarlet _again_ I yelled, "Break!" His eye gleamed and I could tell he was trying not to laugh. I whirled and marched through the door, trying to calm down so my blush would disappear, hopefully for good. However, as I was marching, I heard the sound of Break's amused chuckles and couldn't help but smile. I knew then that neither of us would ever be alone again.

**So what'd you guys think? Was it any good? I personally think it sucks and I'm really disappointed with the way it turned out (especially the ending) but if you liked it please favorite, follow, or review. Or if you really loved it do all three! Well I'm done rambling now. Until next time. **

**-Scarlett**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! So it's Valentine's Day and though I don't particularly care for the holiday and only tolerate it cause I get free candy, I decided to post something anyway. I wasn't actually planning on continuing this couple's story but it seemed like a cute topic for Break and Gilbert to celebrate V-day so I wrote a small one-shot! It's not very long but I hope you like it all the same. Enjoy ^^ **

The house was quiet, nothing but the moan of the fleeting night filling the air, and bright sunlight snuck in through the curtains of my boyfriend's window, conveniently hitting me in the face and making going back to sleep impossible. Half awake and irritated with the unpleasant awakening, I rolled over to see if Break was still asleep. To my great disappointment, the bed was empty and it was obvious it had been for some time now. Sitting up and glancing around groggily, I saw that Break's coat was gone as well as Emily, which meant that he was probably out doing something. Which left me, his boyfriend, alone on Valentine's Day.

Becoming irritated, I suddenly craved a cigarette, my hands fumbling for the box on the nightstand next to me. When I found my blessed box of tobacco sticks, I snatched one out of the musky container and shoved it into my mouth, lighting it with the quick flick of my wrist. Taking in a long and soothing drag before exhaling it with a sigh, I muttered, "Fucking Break," through a cloud of smoke. I stared dejectedly at the ceiling, wondering where my boyfriend could be and why I wasn't with him.

Refusing to let myself question Break's absence for more than a few moments, I looked lazily around the room, flicking my cigarette butt to the floor before lighting another, feeling slightly pleased as I thought of how much Break hated it when I did that. I stayed like that for quite a while, and I think part of me hoped my boyfriend would walk through the door to his room carrying a plate of breakfast or something romantic and cheesy like that. He didn't. And so after my stomach had growled for the hundredth time, I growled a low, feral growl and flicked my fading cigarette to the floor before climbing out of bed.

Standing up and throwing on some clothes, I moodily stalked to the kitchen to make myself some food. Walking down the halls, I felt strangely lonely as I ran into no one and realized with a quiet pang that I may be the only one here. When I reached the kitchen I discovered I was right. There were notes on the counter, one from Oz and Alice saying they were going to town for the day, another from Sharon saying she was shopping with friends, and the list went on. However, I was disappointed when I found nothing from Break.

My mood became even worse as I made myself some coffee and heated some leftovers in the microwave. Leaning against the counter to eat, I glanced around the room in boredom; boredom leading to thinking and stagnation which in turn led to doubt and question of self-worth. Was I not good enough for Break? Was he going to leave me? Why the hell did it matter anyway? Questions ran through my head at rapid fire pace and my legs began to shake.

Stalking to the window and staring out, I suddenly slammed my fist into the pane, not caring that I had just given myself a bruise. Feelings of paranoia and the fear of being alone ate at me and I felt myself falling apart. Why was I always so weak and powerless? Why did everyone have so much power over me? God dammit, why did _Break_ have so much power over me? Why couldn't I be strong?

My lips trembled slightly and I could hear my heart thundering in my ears, my breaths feeling pained and shallow as I swallowed compulsively and ran my tongue over my chapped lips in a futile attempt to wet them. Emotions flooded through me, the most dominant being anger, sadness, and frustration. I stomped from the kitchen as I lit another cigarette and went out to the living room, pacing with what I assumed was an expression caught between rage and agony etched onto my face.

My legs were still shaking as I paced and I knew I looked like a train wreck, but I couldn't bring myself to care. No one was here to see me anyway, right? Walking to the couch, I thudded down and fisted my hands in my hair, resting my elbows on my knees and staring at the ground beneath my feet as though it held all the answers to my problems. Sadly, it didn't.

I sat in that position for an immeasurable amount of time, it could have been seconds or hours- they both felt the same to me, and just lit more cigarettes, taking drags and ignoring the hollow, aching feeling in my chest.

Just as I went to light what felt like my millionth cigarette, I heard an all too familiar voice sing, "Giiiillll-chan I'm home!"

Feeling every muscle in my body tense at the sound of my boyfriend's voice, I growled, "What the hell do you want?"

Break slid into view, his usual smug smirk plastered to his face despite my harsh tone. Looking up with a scowl, I raised an eyebrow at him in an impatient manner.

"Why the cold welcome, Gil-chan? Can't your boyfriend spend time with you," he asked, pouting slightly before slipping a piece of candy into his mouth.

I stared at him a moment, fury blazing through me as I thought of how I hadn't seen him all day until now and hating that that small fact had torn me to shreds. I knew Break was busy, and when I had started to date him it had become even more painfully clear, but I had somehow tricked myself into believing that I meant enough to the hatter that he would at least be with me today of all days. It hurt like hell knowing I was wrong and that I knew I was about to blow up on someone who wasn't exactly deserving of my anger. After all, Break hadn't tricked me; I had fooled myself into thinking he loved me.

"Why don't you just leave," I asked icily, hating the broken and hollow sound of my own voice.

Break arched an eyebrow, clearly taken aback by my mood, but said quietly, "I think you don't really mean that. I think you need me here." I watched as Break's expression softened and what appeared to be concern washed onto his features. He closed the distance between us and tried to brush my hair from my face, but I smacked his hand away, hissing, "Don't touch me!"

Something flashed in Break's eye but I couldn't place what it was before it was gone. My boyfriend advanced, trying to grab my face again, but I stood and moved out of his reach. "Get out of here Break! And I thought I told you not to touch me!"

"Tch, don't be so childish Gil." Just then, Break managed to grab my arm, tugging as he tried to get me to face forward. Losing my balance, I fell and slammed into Break, causing both of us to topple over. I landed on top of him, straddling his waist, and I forced my heart to stop trying to race out of my chest.

Break stared up at me, his red eye gleaming with mischief as he smirked. "I thought you didn't want me to touch you."

I growled irately, shoving off the ground and spitting, "Yes, well I was tripped now wasn't I?"

Break pouted as he stood up, and as he began to walk towards me, I moved further away, feeling like a trapped animal and hating every second of it. His gaze was making my stomach do weird flips inside of me and my face involuntarily began to heat up. Looking away and continuing to avoid him, I hadn't realized I'd reached the wall until I was up against it with Break practically on top of me. Furious with myself for being an idiot, I glared at the ground, hoping to mentally set it on fire.

"Gil, what's wrong," I heard Break's soft voice ask. I still refused to take my eyes from the ground but soon felt cool, soft fingers tilt my chin up so that I could see the silverette that was currently holding me hostage against the living room's wall. Feeling caged and cornered, I almost struck out at Break but caught myself. I would never hurt him, even if I was trapped like I was then. Instead, I eyed him as though he were poisonous and jerked my head back, wincing when it slammed into the wall.

"Gil." Break's voice was more pleading and his eye held so many emotions that it was impossible to pick one out of the sea. I tried to remove my eyes from his gaze but he wouldn't let me. Frustrated by my lack of options, I finally muttered, "I'm fine. Now leave me alone."

I heard Break sigh at my response, and then, before I could react, I felt a pair of soft, warm lips on my own. Surprised but still pleased, I soon started to kiss back, the sweet taste of Break intoxicating and addictive. I allowed myself to get lost in the moment, my anger momentarily forgotten. He kissed me passionately, his tongue exploring my mouth as sweet and smoke melded together to from perfection, a combination so strange yet so wonderful that it left me breathless.

After a moment of this, I broke away, remembering that I was supposed to be mad. Break and I were panting slightly, our breathing ragged and uneven, and I couldn't place the glint in the hatter's eye. Shoving against his chest, I futilely tried to get him to move. The older male didn't budge an inch.

Instead, he stared at me curiously, expression unreadable as his breathing returned to normal. "Why'd you stop, Gil?"

"Why does it matter? Why don't you just disappear like you always do and stop acting like you give a damn about how I feel and what I think," I spat, regretting the words once they were out of my mouth. Mad at myself for my outburst, I shoved past Break and walked towards the couch, ignoring the expression on his face.

"Gilbert what the hell are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Forget it," I called over my shoulder, noticing his advancing form. Facing forward and continuing to stalk out of the room, I was caught off guard when I felt something pull me forcefully backward. Yelping at the sudden change in altitude, I landed on the couch with Break straddling my hips and pinning my arms. His expression was caught between curiosity and irritation, and I could see that he was guarded, somehow hiding something. His one eye burned with emotion and his silver locks fell wildly about his face, framing it like some beautiful portrait.

"What are you talking about," he asked, his tone low and serious. I involuntarily shivered. I hated it when Break was serious; he was even more intimidating, but he was also extremely real. There were no secrets- he was himself when he was like this. And that terrified and enthralled me at the same time.

"N-nothing," I choked out.

Break's grip tightened. "I don't believe you Gil," he said with a slight, disapproving smirk, leaning down so he was inches from my face.

I couldn't take this. All of a sudden, everything felt like too much. I hated everything. I hated my family, I hated my friends, I hated the man hovering over me,, I hated being weak and incompetent, and I hated myself. It was killing me and the hatter was making it worse. Drawing on strength I didn't know I had, I suddenly flipped over, pinning Break to the couch where he had moments before trapped me.

Surprised, Break didn't move, but once the surprise wore off he started to struggle. He fought against me, trying to regain control of the situation while I fought to get off the couch. The struggle was short lived due to the fact that Break rolled over, causing us to fall from the couch. I landed with a thud on the ground and the infuriating man landed on top of me. Grunting, I hissed in pain, "What the hell!"

"Answer me Gil. What's wrong?" He was dangerously close and my emotions were running dangerously high. My hatred for everything was blurring my mind and I couldn't control what I was feeling. Suddenly everything rushed out.

"I-I hate you….."

Break's eye widened. I could have sworn I saw pain flicker through his expression before it became carefully blank. "What," he asked quietly.

"I s-said I h-hate you…." Oh God what was wrong with me….. I didn't mean this. Everything was coming out horribly wrong and I couldn't stop the words flooding from my mouth….

Break's hold on me loosened and his hair hid his eyes. "I see…. I'm sorry then…" He gave me a quick, chaste kiss before standing, walking robotically towards the door as he left me lying on the ground, empty.

I began to panic as pain stole into my heart. No! I didn't want this! I didn't mean this! "I-I hate you because of how you make me feel!" My voice was frantic, desperate in its plea for his attention, but it caused him to pause.

"What," he asked carefully, turning to face me.

"I h-hate how you make me so unsure, how I can never tell what you're thinking. I hate the way that when you smile my heart stops beating and when you're gone I don't know how to breathe. I hate how you make me feel so weak in the knees and so shy and you make me blush and stutter constantly. I hate how you make me do stupid, embarrassing things and always laugh when I freak out. I hate how you stole my heart, and that you didn't notice and I can't get it back….. I hate how much I love you…."

Through my whole rant, my face was growing more and more red as Break drew closer and closer to me. His expression was, for once, completely open and he appeared to be totally shocked. "You….love me?"

I nodded mutely, blushing like mad. I now understood why I was so angry…. I loved this infuriating man and I feared that he didn't love me. he had made me send Valentine's Day alone and I missed him terribly. I was terrified that I wasn't good enough and now I had practically thrown my terrified and terribly fucked up train wreck of a heart at his feet…. Oh God this was going to be bad.

Just then, Break was on top of me yet again, and wide and idiotic smile on his face. His lips crashed onto mine and I was left breathless from the amount of passion behind his kiss. Our mouths moved as one and he pressed himself closer and closer to me, refusing to let me go.

When we were both breathless, he pulled away, still wearing the stupid Cheshire grin from before, and said, "You love me!"

I smiled a little, no longer feeling hurt or confused. Happiness warmed my heart and I felt as though I could explode. "Yes, yes I do."

He smiled wider still, and then said, "That's good. Because I love you too." Rolling off of me, he got onto one knee and my heart stopped beating as he pulled a black box from his pocket. "I couldn't imagine my life without you, and you're my only reason for breathing. I promise to love and cherish you forever, so Gilbert Nightray, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

I was speechless and I could tell I wore a grin just as idiotic as his own. Throwing myself forward, I crashed into him and knocked him over, kissing him again. "I'll take that as a yes," Break murmured into my lips, a smile tugging them wider. I couldn't have been happier….and I knew that he couldn't have been either.

We continued to kiss, lying on the cold ground and never letting go, knowing that we would never be alone and that from that day forward, we would forever belong to each other. And I also knew I would never be alone on Valentine's Day again.

**Alright so I'm finally finished! I hope you liked it and I apologize for the terrible ending! It was kinda rushed because my mom was yelling for me to get off my laptop and it led to me writing it very poorly. I apologize but hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Happy Valentine's Day and I love you guys! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**

**-Scarlett **


End file.
